the right kind of wrong
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: Kurt Wagner finds himself falling head over heels for someone that would not be accepted very well by those he knows, what will happen? also has other couples in it though they are not the focus.. Now on Hold
1. to say

To say that Kurt Wagner's love life was prefect would be a lie. However he has never been as happy with anyone as he is with his current lover, a certain Sandy haired green eyed boy who has a bad streak. Their relationship got off to a rocky start, not only due to the others but also due to he, himself.

"Yo, Fuzzy." Todd better known as Toad began one day out of the blue. "Did you know that Pietro is trying to find Daniels?"

Kurt who had his image inducer clipped around his wrist as always turned to eye the boy, and silently began to make observations that had him trying not to blush. Todd was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that said "how can I miss you if don't go away?" in dark red. His hair was falling into his eyes and he looked to be distracted as well. The two groups though trying to get along again still weren't on the best of terms so the fact that he was willing to talk to the blue boy was rather surprising.

"No, I didn't know that." Kurt said with his accent making it sound slightly off and shook his head to indicate that as much as to get the thoughts out of his head that had started. "I will talk to you later Todd." He said and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

He sat on the edge of his bed at the institute thanking god that it had been the end of the day when the boy had come up to him. He let himself drop back on his bed with a sigh and thought about the two other boys who had been brought up in the conversation. Evan or Daniels as Todd had called him and Pietro had grown up as rivals in New York before both moving here. Evan had then left them due to his mutation growing harder to suppress. Why would Pietro be looking for him?

"Kurt!" He flinched the only voice that could scream his name like that was Kitty…he sat up just as said girl phased through his door and smirked at him.

"Rouge is home." She said and offered her hand to him only to end up in a coughing fit as he disappeared with the same blue smoke he always did. She phased herself through the door again and ran down the hall and the stairs to see the siblings talking.

Rouge had her hair grown out some and she had changed the way she was dressing. Her shirt was a long sleeve tee and she had on a pair of black jeans. Nothing stayed the same forever Kitty thought but smiled. She and Lance had broken up numerous times and finally she was getting on with her life and in a relationship with one of the others in the institute though it was a secret so far.

"It is good to have you back." Kurt said as he smiled at his sister. Rouge ruffled his hair with a single gloved hand and smiled back at him. They may not have been blood related but they had a sibling relationship despite who their mother was…not a topic either of them ever really talked about.

"I'm glad to be back, where is everyone?" Her voice still had that deep south accent that it had.

"Jean and Scott are studying for a test they have to take over the internet latter." Kitty said shortly as the other kids began to converge on the two siblings. Amara was the first to flat out pull the stunned girl into a hug. After about a half hour they all went separate ways and Kurt led her up to the room that had been saved for her. It was then that he noticed something was different.

"What's that?" He said indicating something on her ring finger. A little golden band that she had not had before.

"My engagement ring." She said with a smile "Of a sorts any way it's really a promise ring."

He smiled at her but deep inside he was realizing that they were all growing up and he would someday have to give his sister away to someone else to protect as if she really needed it ..he laughed at that thought Rouge wasn't one to need protecting and with her power how she could ever really have a normal relationship was something he knew she worried about but apparently someone out there wasn't concerned about it.

"Anything new with you?" she asked sitting down on the bed after she had put away her clothes.

He shook his head. He couldn't very well tell her about the thoughts he had been having of Todd lately. He knew that no one here would understand or be very happy about it if he gave in and kissed the boy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know I could just sap ya?" She said jokingly and he smiled at her a little.

"I think I'm crushing on someone." He said softly hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"So who is so lucky?" She said indicating that she had in fact heard him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." He said and was gone in a blink.

Todd sat in the brotherhoods house with no one to keep him company, Pietro was out looking for Daniels, Lance was off with one his girls and Fred was outside. He looked around and thought about how he used to think he loved Wanda (who had consequently ended up moving out and of all things Dating Warren). He had been perfectly happy to put his feelings on the girl with short black hair that was tipped with red. He hadn't even minded that she was Pietro's sister.

He laughed a little at that one. He had never pushed his feelings onto the other girl who had lived with them for a bit…Boom Boom otherwise known as Tabitha who had ended up going to back the X-men in the end.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed how he had started to get very nervous around the Blue Fuzz ball of the X-men. For some reason he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. A fact that he had yet to share with anyone and probably wouldn't. The blue boy had made it clear this afternoon when he had disappeared so suddenly. He sighed thinking about the boy made him feel many different things though right now he just felt hopeless.

He got up out of the chair and hopped up to his room where he collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking about what the blue boys' fur would feel like he had never really touched it. They may have fought in the past but Fuzzy as he called the boy would always block his hands. The boy had these beautiful eyes that looked almost like he was blind they didn't really have any color to them. The inducer made his eyes this dark blue color that was almost a match for the color of his fur.

Todd finally fell into a fitful sleep as he dreamed of different things. One of those things was something bad happening the boy with blue fur that had no clue how close he was to driving the amphibious boy crazy.

"Todd!" He woke with a start to the sound of his name being called he knew he should be able to place the voice but he was still to out of it to be able to and he carefully made his way to the entry way. When he got there he was greeted with the sight of Lance and Pietro. They looked like something had hit them holes in their clothes and messed up hair.

"What the hell happened yo?" He said crouching at the bottom of the stairs.

"Spike." Lance said at the same time Pietro said "Daniels."

He quirked an eyebrow at the two and laughed slightly to himself. So spikey had gotten the better of his team mates. "And you came back here to me why yo?" He asked confused

"Thought that you could help us get him back here." Pietro said

"Yeah right" Todd said but went along with them anyway to the last place they had seen him which of course had to be in the sewers.

An hour later they were standing in front of the Morlocks and a very pissed off Evan Daniels who was surprisingly not showing his spikey nature. He threw a few spikes in between them and Todd watched as Pietro's eyes were cast down.

Without another thought really going through his mind Todd hopped up to where the spikes stopped and looked directly at Evan Daniels with green eyes that had the same look in them that he had seen in Pietro's blue ones. "Won't you come back up now yo? You don't need to worry about how you look any more apparently and most all the X- men want you back too."

"Toad, this has nothing to do with you or them. I want to stay and protect those I care about." Evan said evenly while avoiding looking directly at Pietro.

"But not everyone you care about is here, yo."

"Leave it be Toad." He said getting angry

"My name is Todd Yo! And I will not leave it be, it isn't fair to you or Him." Here he shot a look back at the blond who looked up with slightly widened eyes thinking he had hidden it well enough that the others wouldn't get it. Lance looked shocked for a moment then settled and realized that who cared if his friend was into a guy? "You know that to Yo or you wouldn't be fighting it so hard and you are, I can see it in your eyes yo!" then turned on his Teammate and roommate "and you have no room to talk Pietro you let it go until all the danger above with your father was out of the way yo! It's no wonder he thought you didn't care and that you just want him back up there to pick on yo!"

Todd gave both boys a final look of annoyance before he hopped off down the sewer the way they had come.


	2. a kiss

Todd lay in his bed the next morning with his eyes tightly closed. He had a bad headache. Going from the sun to the darkness of the sewers the night before and back had messed with his head. He got up slowly opening his eyes. He looked around and grabbed the closest pair of jeans and tee-shirt. He hopped to the bathroom and locked the door before he got in the shower. He washed his sandy brown hair and scrubbed himself clean. He may have been called Toad by everyone most of his life because of some of his more Amphibious like signs of mutation but Todd did not feel slimy. A fact he was glad to tell anyone who asked not that many did.

After his shower he dressed and ran his brush through his hair. He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked almost like father…He shuddered at that thought. His father and mother had only ever been Pictures and from what he had heard about his father's past he wasn't sure it was a good thing to look like him. His mother a woman who had, had darker brown hair and green eyes had been a teenager when she had him. She had given him up after that because she knew she would never be able to give him any kind of life. He sighed as he grabbed his backpack and hopped out the door and into the jeep just as Lance and Pietro came out. Freddie had quit school and would not go back.

Kurt woke up early that morning his blue hair falling in his face. He had dreamed about his crush. Nothing big as some of the other kids would have said. They had simply kissed and held hands. He found himself blushing underneath his fur and switched on his inducer after his shower and sighed he was still blushing and his inducer had picked that up so his cheeks were slightly red… He grabbed his bag and Disappeared from his room just to reappear at the bottom of the stairs a second later and get smacked lightly on the head by his sister.

He smiled at her. She was going to school today and might stay if things go alright. The rest of the gang meet out at the cars. Jean and Scott were driving the majority of the younger students to school though he and Kitty usually went together in the car her parents had gotten her. Today was no different. Well except that Rouge had been invited to ride with them and said yes. The whole way to school he listened to the two girls talk about this new guy in her life and he thought about how much he wanted to have someone special in his life too.

When they got there he was the first one out of the car and was half way up to the building when a voice caught his attention. He looked back and saw that the boys from the brother hood were standing around the girls and they were talking about something like it was the end of the world. He turned around and was about to walk in to the building when he heard a yell. He turned around to see Todd laying on the ground His eyes staring at the spike not more than a foot away from him that held a piece a cloth and note…His own eyes Widdened and he ran back toward the others. Todd got to his feet and turned toward Pietro who was staring at the note now held in his hand.

Pietro,

Do not come looking for me again Pietro, I will find you when I'm ready to talk. I will come back when I'm sure that the Morlocks My Friends are safe.

Evan

Kurt saw the whole note and smirked. Spyke was alright. He turned to leave and felt a hand reach out for his. He looked back and caught a glimpse of Todd lowering his hand again. His greenish eyes moving rapidly back and forth as not to be caught looking at any one person to long. He shot the boy a smile and then ran off hearing Rouge call his name before he ducked into the school.

At lunch time Kurt didn't feel so well and ended up in the bathroom throwing up. He blamed it on the fact that he probably should have eaten something that morning but hadn't done so. Once he had emptied his stomach, he walked outside and lay down on the grass not far from the back door to the school a place very few students and even fewer teacher went anymore. He closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head on the tree.

"Yo."

His eyes snapped up at the single word. Todd stood not to far from where he was. His green eyes looking nervous.

"Hi."

"May I sit?" Todd asked motioning to the space next to him.

"okay."

Todd sat against the tree next to the Kurt and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked over at the boy and saw he had again closed his eyes and was leaning back like nothing in the world could get to him here under the tree. They sat in silence for a while and then right before the bell rang Todd leaned over and placed a kiss on the other boy's lips.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt the lips on his. He didn't pull back and instead pulled the other boy closer with a small smile on his lips. They separated and he looked in the green eyes that had been haunting his dreams lately.

"I really like you." Todd said softly resting his forehead on the blue boys.

"And I like you." Kurt said

"So are we together?" Todd asked quietly

"you know the others won't take it well.." He whispered..

"eh." Todd sighed..

"We can meet in secret right now." He said just as the bell Rang.

They promised to meet again at the park under the weeping willow tree. They both knew that none of their friends would look for them there. Kurt smiled to himself the rest of the day while Todd just stared off into space through all of his classes.. Both boys couldn't wait till later that night..

Tabitha or Boom Boom as her fellow X-men called her sat in her last class of the day waiting for the bell to ring. She had noticed that Kurt had been extremely happy since lunch which she thought was funny since the last time anyone had seen him was when he ran to the bathroom sick…She watched his eyes light up every now and then when he would look out the window. It seemed to her that he was waiting for something.

Scott and Jean had finished their last two classes early and were sitting down in his car when Kitty Pryde better known as Shadow cat came running out of the building Lance Alvers following in her wake. They both took off after them. Kitty phased through a tree just seconds before he tried to grab her and he hit it head on.

"I like told you Lance, I'm like totally over you." She threw her pony tail back and forth as she moved something that always bugged him.

"I want to try again." He said as he sat up holding his nose.

"I have a boyfriend." She stated.

"Who?" He almost yelled.

"Leave her be Alvers." Scott said as he and Jean walked up to her.

"She apparently doesn't want anything to do with you." Jean said before she pushed him out of the way and the three X-men walked back to the car.

"Thanks." She said.

The bell rang dismissing the rest of the classes and Kurt and Tabitha both left there History class. She watched him till he got down to the others and then she smiled when she noticed that he was blushing.

"You got a date or something Fuzzy?" She whispered leaning over .

He looked up sharply. "No, Just in a good mood." He said smiling and went to talk to his sister.

"Hey Kurt." Rouge said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Aside from being sick at lunch it was good." He said "I have homework so I'll probably be going to straight to work on it after training."

"Me too." She said with a smile. "I actually missed this school."

The car ride didn't take to long and as everyone else got to talking about Evan and how they hoped he would come back soon, Kurt thought about the kiss that had taken his breath away and the boy he was supposed to meet at eleven at the park…


	3. caught

Kurt waited until he was sure everyone had gone to bed at the institute before he teleported to the park. He landed right under the weeping willow. He climbed up into the branches and leaned against the tree trunk to wait on his date. He closed his eyes and laughed.

Todd too waited until his friends were asleep than jumped from his window to the tree outside and down to the ground. He went as fast as he could. Hopping wasn't the fastest way to travel and he knew that but he couldn't run like a normal person and he couldn't teleport like Kurt. When he reached the park and the tree he didn't see anything. He went under the branches that were hanging almost all the way to the ground and looked around.

"Todd?"

His name was a question and the boy looked up. In the tree sat Kurt his inducer off and his clear eyes staring at him. "I thought you'd not come." Todd said as he jumped up into the tree with the fuzzy boy.

"I told you I would." Kurt said his d's sounding like v's. He smiled at the boy and took hold of his hand.

"Are you Happy?" Todd asked staring down at their hands.

Kurt smiled and then lifted the boys chin with his tail and kissed him. It wasn't too hard or too soft. It held in it a passion that was being controlled. He ran his tounge over the other boys lips and they both sighed. Then pulled apart. Kurt leaning against the tree pulled Todd to his chest and they sat that way talking for the next two hours.

At one in the morning Kurt Teleported Todd back to his room in the Brotherhood manor and after a short kiss Teleported back to his own room.

"Finally!" Came a voice and he jumped almost porting again as he did so, he turned to see Tabitha sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room Boom Boom?" He asked as his heart slowed back to normal and he stared at her. His tail slowly curled itself around him as he stood.

"I had a feeling you were going to sneak out but I didn't say anything to anyone." She smiled and it lit up her blue eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Out." He said "I couldn't sleep."

"Right see I came to check on you about twenty minutes after everyone went to bed and you were gone. If you didn't wait long to decide you couldn't sleep." She said standing up. "Anyway I'm going back to bed and you should to. See you later."

She left his room and Kurt Collapsed on his bed.

Pietro lay wide awake in his room, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Evan. He knew that the boy was right. He should just let him do his thing. The problem was he couldn't get the boy out of his mind and it was distracting him from his friends, family, school and job as Quicksilver.

His father Erik better known as Magneto wouldn't take to easily to the fact that his only son was in to a guy. Much less that said guy was in all ways that would matter to his father an Xman. His aunt was storm, his mother and father neither one had inherited an active x gene. Evan had been his rival and friend through school. His father hadn't really been around much. Then there was Wanda. She still Scared him even though She was better now and didn't go on a rampage every time she saw him or their father.

He sat up when he heard something in the hall and sighed when on inspection it was only Todd hopping to the bathroom. He didn't really think anything of it until he realized that his friend wasn't in pajama's but regular clothes. Hmm, he thought had Todd been out?

He didn't bother the boy and instead went back to bed. Who cared it was a Friday night any way.

He could still see the last smile that Evan had shot his way, it had been the day he had drunk the sports drink that had ended up causing his powers to grow out of control. He had smiled then disappeared. He hadn't even smiled when they saw each other the other day in the sewer it was as if they weren't even friends or rivals anymore. Pietro needed the boy back in his life even if it was only as someone who hated him. He figured he would deserve that from Evan Daniels his long term rival, friend and secret love.

Down in the sewer Evan sat with the youngest of the ' Morlocks ' as they tried to sleep. He was keeping watch. He wanted to find somewhere safe for them before he decided if he was going back above ground. He was thinking about it more each day. Not only because he missed the silly boy with silver white hair though he did, but because he missed everyone else. He missed his auntie O, his parents, and his friends.

He hadn't seen them in ages. He knew that some of the others who had looked more normal than he did at the time had seen them because they came back and told him that they were trying to find him. He had then sent a small letter to his auntie O telling her he was still okay that He would come home when he felt ready. She hadn't tried to find him again. In fact she and the x men had left him be. It was Pietro who had come looking for him. He hadn't even bothered to wear his Quicksilver costume just his normal clothes and he had brought Lance and Todd as the boy had demanded to be called with him a second time after both he and Lance had been beaten.

He understood where Pietro was coming from or at least he thought he did. He had always wanted the boy to see him as more than just a rival. Somewhere along the way he thought they had become friends and he couldn't deny that the Boy who could run faster than the speed of sound was probably the only person he had ever thought about kissing or holding. He just didn't want to admit that he was afraid they would end up both getting hurt if they ever tried. He sighed and looked at the younger mutants who were sleeping before he smiled. If nothing else he could honestly say that he had made himself another family of sorts. He would find them a safe place if it was the last thing he did for them.


	4. brought to light

Tabitha aka Boom Boom, laughed to herself as she lay in her bed. Kurt wasn't a good liar. She knew he had gone out to meet someone. Who was the question? She didn't think he was interested in any of the girls that she knew. Hum… a boy? That thought gave her pause. It was possible. She finally fell asleep.

"All students to the danger room for an early morning run." Came the voice of Logan over the speakers the next morning. Kurt sighed and dressed before he teleported to the danger room. Waiting outside were his comrades and friends. Each of them looked slightly annoyed. He sighed again. He was tired. He had stayed out late the night before not that anyone other than Tabitha knew that. He met her eyes across the room and she smiled slightly before she ran into the room and began her run. Each of them ran in one at a time adding a new twist to the simulation. When it was his turn he was met by the sight of Todd in his uniform. The boy had a mad look in his eyes. Kurt fought with all he had but at the same time knew that in a real fight he probably wouldn't. He couldn't see the boy as his enemy anymore.

Tabitha noticed that Kurt was acting different. She promised herself she would figure out why.

Meanwhile….

Todd woke up to the yelling of the three other boys who shared the house with him. Pietro seemed to be yelling about the food all being gone, Freddie was laughing between telling them that with four boys it was bound to go fast. Lance was trying to come between them. He seemed to since what Todd normally did, that Pietro was slowly losing himself to depression.

Todd got up showered quickly, dressed and hopped down the stairs and right into the middle of world war three. Lance started an earthquake in the living room just as Todd landed on the floor at the bottom of the steps. Pietro tried to out run it but got caught up and knocked off his feet. Freddie fell to the first shock waves and stared up at the ceiling in confusion for a moment. Todd grabbed the rail to the stairs and stared at Lance who looked pissed.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I was tired of listening to these two." Lance pointed over his shoulder as he walked out the door.  
>Todd just shrugged. He grabbed his bag and followed the Brunet he sometimes called a friend. Pietro ran past them quickly and disappeared. He wanted to laugh but he didn't know if that was a good idea or not considering how sad the boy with white hair had been for the past few months. Even Freddie could see that something was bothering him, but unlike Lance and Todd the other boy just couldn't put two and two together.<p>

Rouge noticed too that some of the others were acting strange. She noticed how her brother was acting most of all and worried that he might have gotten himself into trouble at least at first. It seemed like everyone was getting together with someone and she wondered if maybe that crush he had said something about had gone bad because during the day he seemed to avoid most everyone. He disappeared ever day during lunch too.

A month and half later.

It was close to midnight when the alarm went off and all the X-men ran out of their rooms. They found professor X in his room. He had a serious look on his face as he told them they were going after the boys of the brotherhood again as they had just broken into an old warehouse. Kurt look dejected and hurt. He disappeared quicker than anyone could have stopped him.

He reappeared a minute later standing right in front of Todd who looked up at him guiltily from his crouching place. Kurt lunged at the other boy and they rolled out into the open fighting. Kurt swept his tail across the back of Todd's head. Tears slowly started to form but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He looked straight into the eyes of the boy he loved and hated with so much passion, and felt his whole world fall apart.

"We are through." Kurt whispered before he threw the other boy across the room, not even waiting for a reply. Just as Todd hit the wall the other X-men joined in the fight. Kitty phased straight threw Lance when he tried to grab her and landed in Bobby's arms. Said boy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." She said standing back up. Rouge was busy fighting Freddie who looked pissed off. She was kicking and hitting him. Her hair moving with her as she did, nothing came between her and what needed to be done. She removed one of her gloves and touched her hand to his zapping out his strength. He fell flat on the floor. Scott and Jean were handling Pietro who was knocking over all the boxes that had been left in the warehouse.

Todd sat up slowly his head felt like it had been hit with an iron baseball bat. He stared at the wall behind him for a second as if trying to figure something out. He looked over to where Kurt was now helping Rouge up off the floor and just as they and the rest of the X-men disappeared he remembered what the Blue boy had said…"We are through." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped and before he could stop it he screamed out as his heart broke into a million pieces.

Storm who was sitting in the living room looked up when the door opened and she stared at first than shot up out of her seat and took the shaking teen standing in the door into her arms. Evan. He was older now but he would always be her little nephew. He lay his head on her shoulder. Then he laughed slightly when He heard the same resounding voice of the Professor in his head.

"Welcome Home Evan."

The Institute became very lively in a very short period of time. All the kids came running down the stairs as they message had apparently been sent out to all of them. It wasn't exactly what he had expected. The last person to come down was Kurt. Evan saw the look in Kurt's eyes. The look that he had seen in Pietro's not more than a month earlier. It was a look loss and being lost. The blue boy was even more depressed than he had been the first time Mystic had been turned to stone.

"Hey Kurt." Evan said sitting down next the boy.

"Hey Evan, welcome home." He said his eyes finally meeting the other boys. Evan was the same as before despite the fact that he was now taller and more muscled. He was still Evan. Still the same boy who had drove them all nuts when he arrived.

"What's wrong Fuzzy?" Evan said using the nick name that Tabitha had always used. He looked around for a second and spotted her staring at the boy in question as well.

"Nine, nothing." He said softly. "I am just tired. "

Evan didn't buy it. He knew better. "You're not." He said in a whisper just loud enough for Kurt to hear it. "You're heart broken."

Kurt's eyes snapped up to meet with his. He couldn't understand who Evan would know that when he hadn't even been around or known that he had been seeing someone which no one else knew either. He looked back down again and sighed.

"You know Pietro gave me that same look last time I saw him." Evan said not as quietly. "though it was Todd who made all the difference in the end that day."

Kurt fought not to look up at him. "Oh?"

"Hmm, the boy told all of us off." Evan laughed lightly. "I never thought I would see that day. He told Peitro that he had messed up not going to look for me when I left and told Me that I was lying to myself about how I felt. He even made Lance shut up with a single look before he hopped off."

Kurt felt slightly better thinking that all of this had to have happened before they had been together. So he hadn't done anything bad till last night Kurt thought. Thank god it was a weekend. He didn't have see the him till Monday.

"Come one Evan I'll show you to your room." Storm said taking his hand and leading him away from the others.

Tabitha took the seat he had just vacated and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. He looked over at her and smiled trying to hide how he felt. She sighed. He wouldn't really want help until he was sure he had hit rock bottom and she didn't think he believed that yet.

She coughed a minute later when she was surrounded by smoke indicating that he had teleported to his room once again. She looked up and met Rouges eyes. They were both going to get very annoyed at her brother if he kept doing that.

Todd lay on his bed in room. When they had returned to the house the night before he gone straight up here and slammed the door shut. He lay now with his head in his pillow. He had already cried most of the day away. He felt like nothing was worth getting up. Pietro had tried to get him to come down to the living room. He had refused even after hearing a happier sound in the others voice.

He couldn't stop thinking about the boy who had just willingly broken him. How his clear eyes had shown what looked like hurt and disappointment plus betrayal. The only thing he could think that would have caused it was them going into the ware house. He sighed. Why did he have listen to the boys he lived with? Stupid Pietro had heard from a mutant who lived on the streets that Evan had been seen down by the ware house a night before and had dragged them all down there to look around. It had ended badly when they didn't find anything. Pietro had gone crazy and began knocking boxes over and that was before the X-men showed up.

It was one big mess and a huge misunderstanding. He knew though that he wouldn't get a chance to explain things. Kurt would never want to be anywhere near him. He would have to settle for watching as the one he loved moved on. He was surprised when his room filled with smoke and then he looked up to see the boy he had just been thinking of.

"I want to know why." He asked his accent heavy with tears as he looked straight into Todd's yellow-green eyes. His inducer was on showing blue eyes with tears in them.

"Why?" he chocked the word out.

"Why you were there." Kurt confirmed his eyes not looking at the boy who was now sitting up on his bed.

"Pietro wanted to check up on a rumor that Evan was seen near there two days ago. " He said honestly not looking at the blue boy either. It hurt too much.

"He is back." Kurt said before he fell to the floor in front of the bed with tears cascading down his cheeks. "I don't want to break up, I take it back."

Todd looked down at the boy and his heart leapt for joy. He pulled the blue boy up on to the bed with him and into his arms. He brushed the tears from the boys eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They lay there for hours… No one bothered to come up to see if Todd was in a better mood and he didn't bother to go down and tell Pietro the news about Evan figuring that was why the White-blonde was so happy in the first place. This Love even though not out in the open was all he really wanted.

When Todd opened his eyes again later that night it was to find Kurt snuggled up against him. His tail wrapped around his waist. He looked so sweet that he really did look like an elf. Todd sighed happily before he realized that if the boy by his side didn't get back to the institute before the others woke up he would be in trouble.

"Kurt, love" He said shaking the boy who smacked his hand away in an attempt to stay cozy. "You have to go back now, before the others find you here or the Institute finds you gone."

Kurt sat up nodding. He leaned over and kissed Todd once before he disappeared.

Todd sighed and lay back down. He closed his eyes and felt the soft fur that covered the boy he loved from head to toe. He could sense the boy even though he wasn't there anymore. He was sure he had never felt like this for anyone else. He smiled. This must be what Pietro and Evan felt every day.

A few hours later Todd was woken up by a knock at his door. He sighed and then thought about the night before and holding Kurt like he had. He was happy again.

"Coming." He said as he hopped over to the door and opened it. Pietro , and Lance stood there each giving him a look. He looked down and laughed he had never changed. He was still wearing the clothes he had been the day before. "I fell asleep before I could change."

The two boys just shrugged. "You coming with, we're going to the mall." Lance said

"Nah." He said "Going to hang out here today and do homework. "

"Hmm, okay." They turned around and left.

Twenty minutes later Todd was out the window and down the tree. He took the path he had discovered that would lead him to the willow tree without anyone seeing him. He got there in about ten minutes and hopped up into the tree just as Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke. The two leaned against the tree and kissed happily. Todd ran his fingers through the blue hair on the other boys head and smiled into the kisses they shared. Kurt sighed contently. He knew that Todd had a bad reputation. He knew that he shouldn't love the boy who was right this second holding him close. He knew that his friends and sister would freak out if they found out about them. He knew that he had almost made a mistake by letting him go.

What neither of the two boys knew was that a certain Blonde had stumbled on their spot the day before and was in fact headed their way. They continued to kiss and hold one another until they heard a gasp and broke about to look at the person who had done it. They both looked dumb founded at the girl who had caught them. The last thought that went through Kurts mind before he grabbed Todd and Teleported was…

How on earth did Tabitha find us?


	5. the next step

Kurt and Todd spent the next month avoiding Tabitha. They would sneak out at night and meet in different places each time. They didn't bother with trying to pick just one since what happened the last time. They didn't meet up at lunch anymore either. When they meet up they would talk for a while then just hold each other. Sometimes they made out but generally they just spent as much time together as they could.

It was on the last Sunday of the month that Kurt teleported back into his room to find both Tabitha and his sister. Rogue was lying on his bed her eyes shut and Tabitha was sitting in the chair by his desk hers shut as well. He sighed. They had been waiting on him. He was going to pick up Rogue and teleport her to her room when her eyes opened and caught his own. His inducer was off as he often left it when he was with Todd. She smirked sleepily.

"So you're home." Her accent was even thicker as it always was after waking up he noted.

Kurt nodded his head at his slightly older sister and moved over to the bed to sit down next to her just as they heard a sigh from the chair and Tabitha's blue eyes popped open.

"You joining us over here boom- boom?" he asked and watched her make her way to them.

When all three of them were sitting on his bed the girls shared a look then Rogue turned to him.

"Are you still seeing Toad?" She asked him her eyes proving that she was serious.

"It's no one's business who I date, and his name is Todd." He said quickly. He was seventeen years old after all. She was twenty.

"We don't want to see you get hurt, Kurt." Tabitha said "I know people like him and he will get tired of you and leave you. That will hurt you. Look at what happened the night Evan came home."

"If you want to yell at someone for who they date go talk to Him. He and Pietro are in love." Kurt said then his hand covered his mouth. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. They just shook their heads.

"We aren't falling for that. We both remember how much they fought. They can't stand each other." Rogue said and he felt the need to laugh but kept it in check. At least they hadn't really been ousted since neither of the girls believed it.

"I am not going to leave him just because you think I should and if you tell anyone else I'll just deny it." He said "Now we all need to go to bed."

The girls left his room in a huff not believing that he had just flat out refused to listen to them.

The next morning he was woken by the professor's voice in his head telling him to come down to the study. He dressed and teleported to the room in question. He landed on the couch across from the professor. Next to him were Jean, Scott, Storm and Beast. Kurt looked from one to the other. He frowned they had told.

"Yes Kurt, Rogue and Tabitha came to me last night after they left your room, they are worried about you and I must say so are we. It is not like you to do something like this." He stated.

"No offense Professors," he said indicating to Professor X, Storm and Beast. "It is my choice whom I date and as long as it doesn't get in the way of my studies and job as an X-man it's none of your business." He ported out and straight to Todd's room at the brotherhood manor.

Todd looked up and his eyes meet those cool white eyes that he loved so much. He pulled the blue boy down onto the bed with him and snuggled close. Kurt was warm and smelled of his shampoo a coconut smell.

"Have Pietro and the guys gotten to you yet?" Kurt asked with a sigh causing Todd to prop himself up on one arm and look down at the boy.

"You mean about us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt nodded. "I've already told them that my dating life is none of their business and besides wouldn't that make Pietro a hypocrite? I mean he and Evan are together."

Kurt just lay there and didn't say anything else. Todd leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips for a sweet kiss. He felt Kurt's hands enter his hair and begin playing with it. They stayed that way until they had to come up for air. When they separated their eyes meet. They took a breath and then went back to kissing. Todd ran his own hands down Kurt's sides causing the blue boy to shiver from time to time. He pulled back and placed kisses down the boys' throat to the place where his neck and shoulder meet. Kurt let a small moan. He moved his hands from Todd's hair to his back and ran them down his spine. Todd slowly moved one hand toward the button on his boyfriends Jeans and opened it. Then he pushed the zipper down. Just as he started to push the pants down Kurt grabbed his hand and he looked up to see an unsure look on his face. He stopped and moved off his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready." Kurt said softly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"No need to cry, it's alright." Todd said pulling the boy against his chest. "I was carried away."

They lay there for a bit just holding each other before Kurt got up fixed his jeans and teleported back to the institute. He went in search of Evan. When he found his African American friend he was outside on his skate board.

"What's up Kurt?" Evan asked when he saw the look on his friends face.

"Do you think that I'm dumb for being with Todd?" He asked

"Are you happy with him?" Evan's brown eyes bore into his own white ones.

"Most of the time I am." Kurt said and then told him about what had happened with Rogue and Tabitha and then that morning with the Professor X, Storm, Beast, Jean and Scott. "Everyone else seems to think I am making a mistake. "

"If you are then so am I, Pietro and I have been doing this dance a lot longer than you and Todd. Our first confession's to each other were way back in middle school that didn't go very well we had a long misunderstanding. We became rivals after that and still are in some things but we learned that we really make each other happy and we aren't willing to give that up." Evan said

"I really like Todd, I think I love him, but I don't want to get hurt, it nearly broke my heart that night at the warehouse. I don't think I could survive if he did something like that again. I know it was really Pietro that night but it doesn't make it any easier. I worry about that. Plus I get the feeling that the Prof might make me leave." He sighed dejected. It was looking more and more like he was going to have to make a choice.

"If he tries to make you leave Kurt I'll tell him about Pietro and me and let him decide if he wants to force us out." Evan said patting his friends arm.

Storm stood on the balcony off her room watching Kurt and Evan talking. She couldn't hear them but they seemed to be talking about something that was bothering Kurt. She noticed Kurt look around wearily. She figured they were talking about what had happened this morning. It was good that Kurt trusted someone with his secrets even if that someone was her nephew. She thought it was strange in a way that they had gotten closer since his return. It was almost like they were looking out for each other. She supposed that was a good thing to have among the kids who were the X-men along with herself, Professor X, Beast and Logan.

_Storm could you please water the grounds. _Professor X's voice sounded in her head and she sighed before she lifted off floating up into the sky. The clouds around her turned grey and rain began to fall softly.

Kurt and Evan looked up as the rain began and smiled in her direction, and then they walked off headed back into the mansion. Kurt went back to his room and sat at his desk. He took out a piece of paper and began to write.

Dear Todd,

This is hard to write but I would rather do it this way. I really like you. I might even love you but I don't want either of us to get hurt. Can you promise that we won't; because I know I cannot promise it. The work I do with the other X-men is dangerous and I know that there is always a chance one of us won't make it back. Look what happened when we went up against apocalypse. We nearly lost Professor X and Storm. My mother and Sister were turned to stone. Rogue came out of it true and now no one knows where mom is if she is even okay. I think the only way I can be sure we don't hurt each other any more than we have in the past is by saying goodbye. I'm also doing this for Evan and Pietro though he doesn't know about it. I have a feeling if we stay together the professor will try to make me leave and Evan said he would oust himself and Pietro if he tied that. I couldn't let him do that. Never doubt how I feel about you. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

Kurt.

He looked over what he had written and sighed again. He knew he was essentially breaking his own heart and the one of the boy he loved but what else could he do? If he was forced to leave it wouldn't be as simple as him moving in at the boarding house, his parents would want him to return to Germany and he would never see the boy again. He didn't believe that thought had passed through Evans mind when he said what had. He waited until he was sure that Todd would be down stairs at the boarding house before he ported over to his room and left the letter on his pillow. He took one look around at the room where he had spent so much time recently and then he ported home where he fell to his bed.

Todd entered his room and noticed right away something was amiss. He looked around until his eyes landed on the envelope on his pillow. Only two people could get in and out of a place without being detected and one of them had been sitting with him down stairs just a minute ago. The other was his boyfriend. He picked up the letter and opened it.

When he finished reading it he sat on the bed with his heart at his feet in little pieces. Not again. He couldn't do this again. Why did it matter so much what everyone else thought. He knew what he was getting into and he didn't care. He knew that Kurt was an X-man and that he was in danger more than not. He also knew that the boy didn't really want to do this it was as good as written in the words on that page; so why? Was he afraid that one of them would die? If that was it he could honestly say he was too, but he didn't plan on leaving the boy anytime soon.

A confused and angry Todd hopped down the stairs and stopped in front of Pietro.

"Why are you and Evan so Important!" he screamed tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" The white blonde asked looking at him.

With shaking hands Todd held out the letter and watched the other boy read it. He dropped it and was gone before Todd could even blink. He fell to the floor and pulled the letter up. He held it to his heart.

A minute later he heard the door open and looked up to see Pietro and Evan. Evan sat down on the floor next to him and gently took the letter from his hands. He read it and then sighed. He looked at his boyfriend and the unspoken message was clear. It was time to come clean. Pietro picked up Evan and they disappeared just as quickly as they had arrived.

Freddie and Lance didn't say a word from their places in the living room. What could they say? It was clear to them what that letter held and from the look on their friends face he was falling apart. It ticked Freddie off that the man who called himself professor X was causing so much pain to his friend. Lance was just plain ticked off. First he and Kitty had broken up due to their differences that they just couldn't seem to get past and now the two couples that had been able to get past most of them were close to dissolving if one of them hadn't already.


	6. fix this

Evan Daniels was passed annoyed, even passed pissed. He was downright furious. He pulled Pietro through the doors of the institute and straight into the study where he was sure the Professor and his aunt were. He was rewarded with the sight of his aunt and the professor playing chess. Both looked up when the door slammed shut behind the two intruding boys.

"What's going on Evan?" Storm asked looking from her nephew to Pietro. Evan looked ready to kill.

"Sit, Auntie O." He said forcefully before he turned his attention to the professor. "You are causing so much pain right now do you know that?" He asked narrowing his eyes. The man didn't say anything so he continued. "If you have a problem with Kurt and Todd together what are you going to do about us?" he gestured between himself and Pietro who had gone red. "It is none of your business, and because of you Kurt sent a letter to Todd breaking up with him. I bet you if you had someone check you'd find him in his room in tears much the way we left Todd at the manor." He heard the call go out to Rogue to check on her brother and heard the reply that he wouldn't let her in and she could hear sobbing.

"What would you have me do Evan?" The professor asked. "He is my responsibility until he turns eighteen at which time he can no longer stay here. He will have to go back to Germany. They would've had to break up then. As for you and Pietro, I would rather you not be together because of his current affiliation but I gather you could care less what I think."

"You got that right." Evan growled out. "Would you have made him leave if he hadn't done it?"

"I wouldn't." the man said "I do have a promise to keep. I watch him not just as his teacher but as someone who believes he could have been my nephew once upon a time. Not everything is as clear cut as it has been assumed to be."

"If they get back together will you let it be?" it was Pietro who asked his eyes almost as narrow as Evans had been since they barged into the room.

"I will; but I cannot say the same of his fellow students. It was brought to my attention by his sister and Tabitha they were worried about him. I think Tabitha may have been worried for them both." Was the answer he was given.

"Evan, are you really dating Pietro?" Storm asked eyeing her nephew.

"Yes Auntie O, we have been together for a while. We were before I left." He answered "We are going to see Kurt but first we are going to have a few words with Rogue and Tabitha." The two of them left the study and headed up the stairs.

Half way to Tabitha's room they ran into Rogue who shot them a strange look. Evan grabbed her arm and dragged her along with them to her door. Pietro knocked and stepped back when it opened revealing Tabitha in her pajamas. Evan thanked god that Pietro and he were together because the blonde girl wore shorts and a tank top as pajamas. Her hair still wet so she must have just had a shower that explained the clothes. They pushed their way in and Evan let go of Rogues arm. Pietro stood at the door blocking it.

"Sit down." Evan all but growled at the two older girls. They shared a look and did as they were told. "Want to explain to me why you stuck your noses into Kurt's love life?"

"I saw him and Todd together and told him that I was worried about him. I know Todd. I lived with them remember. I didn't want him to get hurt." Tabitha said

"And you Rogue?" he asked

"He is my brother, I was worried too. I saw what happened after the fight in the ware house Evan he was falling apart. I didn't want to see him hurt like that again." She said not liking where this was going.

"Well good job you two. It's your fault that he is in his room right now crying, and that we left Todd in a similar position at the brotherhood manor. It's obvious to me that they want to be together and so help me if I fix this you both had better back off. He did this to save them from pain but they are both hurting and he did this for us, me and Pietro. We have been together for a while and don't plan on giving it up for anyone. I know that more than likely they will have to split up eventually but let them be happy while they can." They left the room and the girls dumbstruck.

It wasn't a very long walk from there to Kurt's room. Evan knocked on the door and heard Kurt call to go away.

"That is not happening dude." Evan called back. "Let us in."

Kurt slowly opened the door and let them in. He looked at the boys with tears barely held in check.

"You can be a fool sometimes Kurt but you're a good friend." Evan sat down in the chair by the desk while Kurt sat on his bed. Pietro sat with his back against the door. "We came clean to the professor. He told me he wouldn't have sent you home if you stayed with Todd, he also told me that you are supposed to leave when you turn eighteen. You're not the only crying right now."

"I came and got Evan when I read the note that you left for Todd, he came down stairs crying and screamed at me. He was still crying when we left there. No doubt Freddie and Lance want to cause some trouble but I'm sure we can deal with them. You need to fix this." Pietro told Kurt.

"If I get back with him now I'll end up hurting him later." Kurt said looking down losing control of his tears again.

"You know Kurt, Nothing worth keeping is easy." Evan said "Look at the two of us; we haven't exactly had it easy. Than look at Rogue she can't even touch people without hurting them and still someone out there is willing to try because she has that ring on her finger. Besides isn't it possible that you could stay here. Get a visa to study I know you want to you've said as much before."

Kurt just nodded and then he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	7. together

Kurt Wagner sat at the end of his boyfriend Todd's bed at the brotherhood house. He and Todd had just made up and they were back together and happy. He was waiting on his boyfriend to get out of the shower. Lance and Freddie had left the house earlier and didn't intend to come back till late. A note left on the kitchen counter had explained that they were leaving the lovey-dovey couple to themselves.

Kurt fell back on the bed his arms going behind his head as he did so. His blue fur ruffled the air currents caused by the fan in the middle the room. He had decided to have a nice talk with his sister when he went back to the manor.

Todd climbed out of the shower and dried off before he pulled on his new outfit. He had pulled out a pair jeans and a short sleeved shirt to wear that afternoon. He and Kurt had decided they were going out to the movies. Kurt of course would be using his inducer to show the rest of the world what they would expect a normal looking teenage boy. His eyes and hair in that form matched his fur without it. Todd walked back out into his hall way and followed it to his room. He was met with sight of Kurt lying on his bed in just jeans. The other boy's eyes were closed indicating that he was either napping or thinking. He was not using his inducer which had become his norm when at the brotherhood house two months prior.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Todd asked as he ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"Was just thinking about what to say to Rouge and Tabitha." Was the reply he received as bright white eyes opened to look up at him?

"Hm. Don't ruins the rest of our day with talk about them." Todd said softly lying down to rest his head on the blue boys chest.

Kurt wrapped his arm around the boy who he loved. Along with everything that had gone on in the last few months he was about to have his birthday in just a few weeks. He planned to put in the paperwork to stay in the states to go to school. He wanted to finish high school and go to college here.

Todd breathed in and out slowly enjoying the scent of his boyfriend's fur. Kurt always smelled like peppermint on his favorite smells. Kurt's fur was soft and silky to the touch but what he loved the most was just being able to listen to his heart.

"If you want to go out than I need to get up and pull on my shirt and inducer." Kurt said after a few moments.

Todd shook his head slightly as he breathed in the scent he loved and smiled. "When I'm ready I'll get up." He kissed the other boys chin. He continued to lay there until he was tired of his feet hanging over the side.

Kurt sat up and grabbed his tee-shirt pulling it on over his head. On the front of it was the band Hinder with the tour dates on the back. Than he grabbed his inducer he put it on his wrist hitting the on button. His blue fur instantly disappeared and tan skin and blue eyes took its place.

Todd smiled at his boyfriend and he took his hand before him teleported out and into the ally way next to the movie theater. They walked around the corner and into the theater, Kurt bought the tickets and they watched the second Sherlock Holmes movie. At the end of the movie they walked out laughing with smiles on both their faces and Kurt had his arm around Todd's shoulder. They had decided that since the people they cared about now knew about them anyway they wouldn't hide it anymore.

"What do we have here boys?" said a voice causing them both to look up.

Duncan and his friends stood not even five feet away with disgusted looks on their faces. "It looks like they were on a date." He sneered.

Kurt pulled Todd closer and hit a button on his inducer to allow the professor to hear what was happening.

"Leave us be Duncan. We've not done anything to you." Kurt said trying to place himself between them and Todd. Todd was trying to keep himself by his boyfriends' side. Duncan began to move towards them.

"You two are disgusting me and the guys." He said before he punched Kurt and then turned toward Todd who jumped just as he punched and he kicked out hitting Duncan right across his face knocking him off his feet. Todd landed and quickly went back to Kurt's side just as Evan and Pietro came around the corner with Scott and Jean following.

Jean went first to check on Kurt while the guys stood between them and Duncan and as they had dubbed his friends "The idiots."

_Are you alright Kurt? _She asked him telepathically, while she looked him over for any noticeable injuries. _I need to get you back to the manor so I can turn off your inducer and check you better._ She told him.

Kurt only grunted in response to her. Todd stayed close to them until he heard Pietro call his name. He then moved over to his housemate's side. "Let Jean do her thing she will take him back to the institute and take care of him, you come with us."

Todd only nodded knowing that by us he meant himself and Evan. He didn't fight it when Jean took Kurt with her and Scott as they headed back. He allowed Evan to lead him away while Pietro made sure that the other boys took off the other way. Then he quickly caught up to them two blocks away.

Jean turned off Kurt's inducer as soon as they had him lain out on one the beds at the infirmary in the institute. She checked him over and found a few cuts and a bruise on his cheek where Duncan had to have punched him. It wasn't that noticeable when his inducer was off but she knew that with it on no one would see it and that would be a problem.

Scott was beyond pissed at Duncan now. Kurt was like an annoying little brother that he cared for as such. Even his younger brother Alex who still lived with his foster parents believed that the blue boy was like family. Duncan and his friends wouldn't get away with it if Kurt had been seriously injured.

Professor X sat in study with Storm and Beast. The three of them were discussing what to tell his adopted parents if things turned out badly. They decided that if it came to telling them anything it would be the whole story. Two hours later Kurt woke up groggy and looked around with confusion evident on his face. He caught sight Jean and sent her an inquisitive look as if asking what happened.

"Duncan punched you out and we brought you home while Evan and Pietro took Todd off to calm down." Jean spoke out loud, flipping her hair behind her head.

"Can I go to my room?" Kurt asked softly and smiled slightly at the older girl.

"I think it would be fine as long as we can keep an eye on you for the night. It doesn't look like you were hurt that bad other than bruise on your cheek.

Kurt nodded then they walked to his bedroom and they agreed that every few hours either she or Beast would check on him. When she left his room he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed pulling his covers up to his chin.

Todd lay on his bed back at the boarding house. He couldn't believe what had happened after the movie. Why did Duncan have to start something when they had finally been brought to light and most of the people who mattered were alright with it? He was glad that he had taken Duncan down when he came at him but was upset that he hadn't been able to protect Kurt. They had been looking out for each other in secret since they had started dating and now that they were out he had failed. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused it to end that way.

After a long night that Jean finally went to bed around eight the next morning. Kurt was fine other than the bruise. She and Scott had decided to leave Duncan's punishment to the cops who had been called by Evan just after they had left. Kurt woke up at nine and teleported straight to Todd's room. He found that his boyfriend was curled up in a ball. He climbed into the bed with him and wrapped his arms around the other boy who slowly curled into him.

"I love you." Todd whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt said holding the boy close as they both fell asleep again.


	8. birthday blues

The day after their first real date Kurt and Todd discussed what would happen after Kurt's birthday. During the time between then and his birthday Kurt filled out all the paper work to stay in the states and sent them in. He would have to wait on the answer and think about the possibility that he would be told to go back to Germany. He didn't want to leave Todd but if it came down to it what else could he do. He couldn't expect his boyfriend to move to Germany with him. They had talked about it and Todd had said that if it came to that he would gladly go with the blue boy.

"Don't worry too much Kurt." Evan said three days before his birthday while they were sitting in the living room of the boarding house.

"I just want things to turn out alright." Kurt said with a small sigh. "I don't want to end up leaving him here."

"If it comes to you going back to Germany didn't he say he would gladly go with you?" Evan reminded his friend with a smile. "Look regardless of what happens do you honestly think it would stop you from seeing him?"

Kurt shook his head he wouldn't let it keep them apart as long as he could stop it. He wasn't just a student in high school or a teenage boy in love, he was Nightcrawler and he could teleport to anywhere if he focused on it. He had slowly improved his abilty so that he could go just about anywhere in the U.S. He wouldn't let them separate them without a fight.

"I told you as much days ago." Pietro's voice carried from the upstairs as he and Todd made their way down them.

"Well I had to be sure." Todd said hoping down the stairs as fast as he could and then flinging himself on to Kurt who was sitting in his favorite chair. Kurt looked down into his boyfriends eyes and smiled a toothy grin. "Love you." Todd said

Kurt leaned down capturing the boys mouth with his own. He loved the boy very much. Every thing that had happened in the last few months had made them stronger and had pulled together the brotherhood boys and two of the x-men, Lance still watched Kitty but he had decided to leave her be (partly due to the fact that both Kurt and Evan had threatened to stop coming to the brotherhood house if he didn't which would have led to two very annoying and pouty team mates and partly because he had never seen her so happy before.)

They had made plans with the others and would all be meeting up at the park in just a few minutes. Lance and Freddie both had declined the invites for separate reasons. So it would be Kurt, Todd, Pietro, Evan, Scott and Jean. Rouge had left again for a few days to meet up with her beau as Kitty called the mystery man and Tabitha had decided to stay at the institute for the day to train.

"We should get going." Evan said with a smile as he grabbed onto Pietro wrapping his legs around his boyfriends hips form behind, his arms around his neck.

Kurt pulled Todd close and they were gone.

When Todd opened his eyes again they were standing under their tree, Evan and Pietro laying in the grass goofy grins on their faces. Jean and Scott showed up a few minutes later and they group sat around listening to music and talking about anything and everything they could think of.

"By the way Kurt there's a letter for you back at the institute." Jean said softly almost three hours later as they sat eating the lunch she had made. "I put it in your room."

As soon as she had finished saying it he was gone in a pop. Kurt found the letter and ripped it open.

Dear Mr. Wagner,

We have reviewed your request for an extension on your visa due to the wish to continue your schooling. However we find that at this time we cannot allow you to stay. We will look into your case again in a year. On your birthday you will need to go back to Germany and await the next letter. We sincerely hope that this will not deter you from what you want to do.

The letter dropped from his hands and he fell to the floor with tears cascading down his cheeks. He sat there for a few minutes than wiping away his tears for the time being went back to his friends and boyfriend in the park. Todd pulled him close as soon as he landed next to him. He held the boy as tightly as he could without hurting him. He didn't know how he was going to tell Todd about the letter.

"So what was the letter about?" Todd asked a minute later as he lay his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"It was the answer to my request." He said with a sigh.

Todd looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "No, Oh god, they are going to make you leave." He felt his tears come so quickly that he didn't know if or how he could stop them. He collapsed into Kurt's arms again with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Todd we will figure something out." Kurt whispered.

The whole group had gone somber and sad. Evan and Pietro were looking back and forth between each other and the others while Scott was glaring daggers at the tree behind the boys.

To say that the rest of the day was somber would be an understatement. They didn't do a thing besides sit under the tree and thinking back on Kurt's time in the institute. Kurt held Todd as close he could and kept his eyes closed the majority of the time and memorizing the feel of his boyfriend in his arms.

At seven o'clock they had to go their separate ways and Kurt teleported Todd back to his room then with a kiss good bye went straight to the dinning room in the institute. He found a completely full table and sad expressions on most every face. The professor looked as if he was caught between annoyed and pissed off. He gave Kurt a sorrow filled glance before he turned around and wheeled from the room leaving everyone confused staring after him.

"I guess you all know that I will be leaving then." He said looking around the table.

Nods form each person meet his statement and he leaned back against the chair with a sigh. Soon everyone was asking questions and he was trying to decide if he wanted to explain everything to the group or just leave it alone.

Just as he was about to start talking Evan beat him to it. "Leave him alone, he just wants to enjoy his time here with those he cares about. What would you want to do if it was you?" His dark brown eyes glared daggers at the others while Jean and Scott each placed an arm around his shoulders.

They turned him around and walked with him out of the room. He sighed once again as they sat outside at the fountain watching the water fall. Was this what it was going to be like? His friends all wanting to know what was happening and if he would be back? Was he going to stay in touch? He shook his head just a Jean ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry so much, we will figure it all out." Her voice was soft and calming to him. He relaxed into her arms until he heard his sister's voice.

"Well what the heck." Rouges accent was starting to get the better of her again something it only did when she was upset or angry. It would seem the later. "These people are idiots."

She continued to rant but Kurt just ignored it until his sister was done and then he pulled her in to a hug being careful not to touch his skin to hers. "Don't worry about it Sis." He whispered to her. "I'll be fine. I'll be with my parents most of the time, Maybe I'll go to school over there with the help of my inducer same as I did here."

She let her tears stream for a few minutes until they finally subsided and then she back away from her brother with a sad smile. She nodded her head in agreement and sat down next to the other three. Kurt relaxed again with a sad frown on his face.

The brotherhood manor…

Todd lay on his bed in his room with the door locked and refused to come out. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Pietro and Lance both took turns yelling at him through the door while Freddie just sat in the living room thinking about how to help him. Both he and Lance had heard from Pietro about what the answer had been to the blue boy's quest to stay in the states and they realized that their friend would be very sad and depressed for quite a while.

Lance had gone out back and began making the house quake slightly trying to get him to leave his room but it had not happened. Pietro had tried to run through the door many times and the one time he had succeeded he had run straight into the wall opposite. Freddie had laughed slightly and then with a small smirk on his face he had gone to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowel, filled it with ice cream, whip cream and plenty of toppings before he went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Todd I brought you Ice cream with all the fixings."

Todd looked up at the door and then Hopped up to it opening it slowly. He moved it to the side and allowed the bigger boy in to his room. Freddie smiled and handed him the bowel.

"Thanks." Todd said somehow Freddie always knew what he needed. He had always been one to eat Ice cream when he was depressed and sad it had always helped him to feel better. It was something of a comfort food for him.

Freddie just nodded his head. "No problem. You know if things are meant to work you will still be able to keep in touch right. "

Todd nodded his head in agreement as he stuffed his face full of chocolate covered ice cream. He did know that. Though knowing that didn't help how he was feeling right now. He had decided right around the same time Kurt had started his paper work to stay in the states that he would look into the possibility of going over to Germany for college once he graduated which would be in a just over a month. He had gotten all the paperwork filled out for a student visa in Germany and had gotten a passport, if he was going to do this; he was determined to do it legally. His parents hadn't seen him since he was in eighth grade as he had run away after a fight with his father, so he didn't have to worry about them. The only other person he had ever looked at as a parental figure was Kurt's biological Mother Mystic and that hadn't been the greatest of relationships either.


	9. mated?

Kurt sat in his room, it was late and everyone else was asleep he knew. He had packed all of his things into a couple of bags well over a week ago except his clothes. He wasn't looking forward to leaving but he wouldn't ignore it the way most everyone else seemed to be either. Since that day a little over a week prior his sister and the other students had gone out of their way not talk about his soon approaching departure. Nor had anyone said anything to him when he would take off for hours on end to be with Todd who would fold into his arms as if all he wanted was to be a part of him. Kurt sighed. He knew that the hardest part of leaving was going to be saying goodbye and he figured that no one would go to the airport with him.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts for the moment. He opened the door a moment later to find Evan standing with a smile on his face looking as if Christmas had come early. He raised an eye brow at his friend letting the African boy into his room and going back to his seat on the bed.

"Kurt check this out." Evan pulled something from the back pack Kurt hadn't noticed he was carrying, it was what looked like a silver chain that was decorated here and there with little stars, the part that grabbed his attention though was that it was glowing.

"Vhat is that thing?" Kurt asked standing from his bed and getting a closer look at it.

"I don't know really, my mom sent it to me. She said it had been in the family for generations, it was apparently made during a time of great magic or so great grandma told her as a kid." His friend said with a small smirk.

_**Boys bring that here this instance! **_

They both shivered. Without much thought Kurt ported them to the professors study. The professor and Storm were both sitting by the chess board. They looked up and she stumbled form her chair and took the necklace from Evan with a sigh as she noticed the color it was glowing.

Evan on the hand was noticing the slight pinkish tint it was turning the longer she held it. What did that mean?

"This necklace was made by the first mutant in our family ages ago before we knew what we were…" her voice trailed off as she looked over at her nephew glad he was safe. "It glows pink when the person holding it has mated for life.."

Both teenagers stared at the glowing necklace in her hand before she quickly fastened it around her neck and put it behind her shirt effectively hiding the glow. Evan was speechless for a moment then he finally regained his voice.

"When did you.." He trailed off as his aunt sent him a glare.

"I was young, Your mother would say too young. I was seventeen and he was twenty. He was a solider and we feel fast but he never came home…I haven't been with anyone since and I don't believe I ever will as it stands he was it for me. "

"May I have it back please auntie O, mom sent it to me." Evan said eyeing it once before meeting her eyes again.

"I will give it back to you when you have need of it. Kurt come here." Her voice cut into Kurt's thoughts again. He slowly moved to be standing beside her. She took off the necklace and handed it to him. He stared down at it as it continued to glow pink in his hands. "So it is as I thought."

Neither of the boys said a word both knowing what it glowing that color meant. He dropped it as he disappeared and she caught it before it could hit the ground and break.

Todd sat up like lightening when he felt a difference in the atmosphere of his room, he looked straight up into large white eyes and then launched himself at his boyfriend with a smile and lightly kissed his lips. He pulled the boy down to the bed with him and wrapped himself in his arms unwilling to let go and telling the other boy to go to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and Kurt wondered if he hadn't dreamed it all. He was happily laying in bed with Todd still holding him tight and he sighed. Never again would he ever love someone the way he loved this boy. In that way he knew that even if it had been a dream it was true that he was forever this boys'.

Evan had spent another hour after Kurt's exit talking to the two grownups. He had found out that in order to be mated for life the way the Necklace meant they would had to have a physical relationship, he blushed. He and Pietro had not gone that far yet but he knew it wouldn't be long now. He truly believed that he was in love with the white haired quicksilver. His aunt nodded when he said he believed that they would one day be mated as well. She said she had that feeling long ago but had hoped that nothing would come of it if it meant they would be hurt.

After that he had gone up to bed and fallen asleep with very little effort. When he woke up it was to the sun light shining in through his window and a note from his boyfriend on the pillow beside his head. He laughed. the professor had set the wards not alert them to the presence of the boy anymore due to their relationship status and the fact that most of the brotherhood no longer fought for either side instead remaining neutral in all things.

He showered and dressed before he ate break feast with his friends in the dining room. Once he had done that he got ready to go see his boyfriend. The note had been a place to meet him and with a happy smile on his face he had told his aunt that he would be leaving after eating. She had only nodded.

After a fifteen minute drive he parked his car and walked to the edge of the small lake where they had agreed to meet. He sat down and stared out over the water as it rolled in and out. A few minutes later he felt a gust of wind and then strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him up off the ground. He was spun around before he was set back on his feet.

He placed a kiss on the others lips and pulled him down to the ground. They lay there staring up at the clouds for what seemed like forever before a soft sound alerted them to the presence of someone else. They looked around and Evan's eyes grew large as they caught sight of one of the children form the Morlocks.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up as the younger child ran to him.

"I missed you." She said closing her eyes. "I wish you would come back."

"You know I am happy here now, I can't leave again for good. I promise to come visit later alright?" He said with a small smile.

She buried her head in his chest one last time and then with a small smile at him in return ran off and faded from sight as fast as she had appeared.

"Well then." His boyfriend said causing him to laugh out loud at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Todd asked when they were both sitting on his bed after showering the blue boy in nothing but his boxers looking as though he were scared of something.

"Have you ever wondered if it were possible to mate for life since we are mutants?" he asked

"Never really thought about it, but it wouldn't be that surprising besides even humans do that sometimes. They call it finding their soul mate." Todd said evenly as he stood up and pulled on his clean jeans and tee shirt.

Kurt thought about that for a moment. If a mutants mate for life were like humans soul mates than that meant that Todd was his and he needed to tell the boy everything. Without much thought to it he blurted out the whole story in a single breath and waited for his boyfriend to say something anything.

"I didn't expect that to be where this was going.." he said "I mean the converstation I kind of hoped we were soul mates." He smiled at the blue boy and then leaned over and kissed him.

Kurt kissed him back and thought to himself no matter what happened next he would always have this boy with him. They lay together for another few minutes on his bed in each others arms and with a smile that could light up the midnight sky Kurt left for the mansion knowing that they would meet up again before graduation in a week and that when he left for Germany he wouldn't be alone at the airport.


	10. goodbye so soon?

The days went by quickly for Todd and Kurt as they got ready for graduation and the inevitable goodbye in Kurt's mind. Todd merely shook his head every time his Blue boyfriend brought it. He refused to talk about it and it hurt. Though he knew it was because he wanted to enjoy the time they had left, he wished that Todd would talk to him about what happened next.

Evan and Pietro had gone out most of the days that they did and often enough they went out together the four of them. It seemed to the others at the institute that the four of them had become nearly inseparable. Scott and Jean while busy helping teach to the younger students still found time to hang out with them and Rouge was still on the war path. Kurt thanked god that whoever his sister was with could calm her down that was how he knew she had seen him because she would calm down.

The day before the graduation ceremony Kurt began packing his bags. He put his clothes in one bag and his things in another. His Robe from when he first came to the states was packed away with the other things he owned as he was taking his holowatch with him. He would look normal to those around him now.

"Kurt?" Storm's voice cut through his thoughts and when he looked up at the door to his room which he had left open he saw her standing there her arms crossed. "Is everything alright?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." He said running his hand through his hair a gesture that would have looked normal if he had been using his holowatch, which he wasn't. Instead his three fingered hand made a mess of the fur on his head.

"This about the fact you're leaving?" she asked moving slowly into the room and toward the bed where he was sitting. "I know you and Todd aren't talking much about it."

He just nodded he didn't need to ask her how she knew that. It was common knowledge in the institute that the two of them had been talking anything and everything other than the upcoming goodbye. "I wish I understood why he won't."

She put a hand on his arm for comfort as she sat down. "Perhaps Kurt he just wants to enjoy the last of the time you have here? You know how he feels about you it is not easy to watch the ones you love leave."

He continued to pack what was left of his clothes as they talked and when he was finished they walked together down to the dinner that had been prepared to celebrate the graduation of the older students.

The table was full to bursting. All the younger kids where there as well as the older ones and the teachers and surprising to Kurt, Pietro and Todd were seated next to Evan. The whole group was smiling, though they were slightly sad smiles letting him know that everyone remembered he would be leaving soon.

After an hour long dinner they all could be found outside playing around. Bobby better known as Ice Man was showing off making ice crystal that would then be shattered by any number of ways they could think of causing them to shimmer as they fell. Tabitha setting off her Bombs here and there creating smoke screens, they were all having a good time. Half way through the after dinner activities the gate opened and a motorcycle came into view. Rouge smiled as she stood and meet the new comer by the doors to the garage. When she came back Kurt didn't know if he should be shocked or angry. She was holding hands with Gambit.

"Everyone this is Remy. You know him better as Gambit." She said and laughed when everyone else stared at her like she had gone crazy. She turned to Kurt. "Well what do you have to say little brother?"

"Nothing, if you're happy that's what is important right? But if he ever hurts you again I will make him pay even if it means I have to come back here illegally." He said with a rueful smile and showed his two fangs off at the same time. "It is no secret how we all feel about those who just disappeared after Magneto lost."

Gambit nodded his head in the affirmative. "I do not intend to hurt her."

"Good." This came from Todd as he stood, "rather she likes me or not does not matter you hurt her you hurt him and I wouldn't take that." He eyed the man.

That seemed to be the common thought all the way around the group of students and even the professors; they wouldn't tolerate it if he hurt either her or her brother. Once everything was taken care of between the small family units, they went back to enjoying the party. At eleven o'clock, Remy left on his Motorcycle and they all headed into bed after seeing off Pietro and Todd. Kurt woke up at five in the morning dressed and ported himself to Todd's room.

The other boy was still curled up in his sheets and blanket with his arms folded against his chest. Kurt gently shook him awake. Sleepy eyes meet his with a small smile to match.

"Morning love," Todd said with a yawn. "You decided to make sure I got up huh?"

"Yes I did." Kurt said as he helped Todd up. The other boy wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in placing a kiss against his lips. When he pulled back it was with a smile and a sigh.

"Best get ready. The ceremony is early so we don't have to be out in the hottest part of the day." Todd showered and changed and then they both put on their caps and gowns.

Holding Todd as tight as he could Kurt ported them both back to the institute just as Evan and Pietro came out the door with Kitty, Tabitha, Rouge and Bobby following them. Jean and Scott stood not far off to the side while pictures were taken by just about everyone. Storm and Logan were going with them to see the ceremony.

Freddy stayed at the brotherhood house refusing to go anywhere near the school even for this day. Lance had gone ahead to the school not being invited along to the institute. Remy smiled at Rouge from his motorcycle in the driveway. He had dropped out of school long ago and once Magneto was no longer a problem had gone back to New Orleans and got his GED. He now had a job and had taken the time off to come visit her and see her graduation.

The group rode in the Jeep as high school students for the last time. They took their places in the lineup of graduates. Kurt kept looking up toward Todd as the names were being called and once in a while they would catch eyes. When his name was finally called Kurt walked quickly up to get his diploma. He smiled at all his friends out in the audience and made his way back to his seat. When that was all done he was found in the back of the school holding Todd under the tree where everything had started.

"It's strange isn't it?" he asked looking down at the amphibious teen.

"Hmm, you mean us graduating, Yo?" he said

"I wondered if we would make it to this day more than once." Kurt said unapologetically. "Not just us as a couple but as people what with magneto and all the other craziness."

"I agree Yo." Todd said curling his fingers into the fabric of Kurt's Graduation gown. "The others are probably waiting on us."

Kurt nodded his head in answer to that before he leaned his head down and kissed Todd's hair. "We should get going."

Todd stood up and waited while Kurt did the same then together they walked back to the others where they sat around in front of the school. Evan and Pietro were the first to spot them and both waved slightly. After they had all taken pictures together in their gowns they took them off and as if they had planned it beforehand Kurt and Pietro disappeared in seconds taking Evan and Todd with them.

When Todd recovered from the shock of the fast port he looked around and found himself by the lake with a picnic lunch all set out. A minute later he was looking up as shouting entered his ears.

"Pietro what was that for you didn't have to secret me away." Evan's voice was loud although it didn't seem to be angry really just surprised.

The two walked into view just as Kurt started snickering. Todd shot a short glare up at his boyfriend before he alerted Evan to their Audience.

"Hey." Was all that the boy said when he noticed.

"Kurt and I thought that we could all enjoy a picnic after graduation and before we have to say our goodbyes." Pietro said sitting down and pulling Evan with him.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "We got Freddy to bring the food here for us."

The four of them enjoyed the food, chicken, watermelon, and assorted candies, plus lemonade to drink. Then after they had finished eating they talked for a little while before they all headed back home. Kurt spent a couple of hours with Rouge and the others before they all went to their rooms for the night. At a little after midnight he ported himself into Todd's room and curled up with his boyfriend who turned toward him and kissed him. Half an hour later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up light was pouring in through the window and Kurt refused to let go of Todd. In less than two days he would have to go back to Germany. They showered and ate breakfast about a half hour after they woke up. Then they went out to the park again and watched the animals and kids play. They spent the day doing absolutely nothing. When they went home at seven, Kurt ported Todd back to his room and kissed him before he ported home to the institute to have dinner with everyone.

Todd smiled to himself as he packed up clothes and anything else he could think of into the two medium sized bags he had spent weeks saving for. Any time that he had gotten money from his secret job (working two nights a week at the video store.) he had saved it away in a jar he had kept in the top drew of his dresser. After getting his Passport which had not been cheap he had had just enough money left to be able to get the bags and with the help of Pietro and amazingly enough his sister Wanda he had been able to buy a ticket on the same flight as Kurt.

At three in the afternoon on Kurt's birthday the members of the x-men were to be found at the airport crying as they said their last goodbyes to their blue friend. Rouge was in tears that looked like little rivers down her cheeks. She hugged her brother careful not to touch him with her bare skin. As he looked around he noticed that Todd was not there. Pietro just shrugged his shoulders when he was asked if he knew where the boy was.

"I guess maybe it was too hard on him." Kurt muttered to himself as he waved goodbye to his friends and his sister. When he boarded the plane and found his seat he didn't even look down until after he had put his bag in the baggage hold above his head. When he did he was met with a big smile and then a tug on his hand to get him to sit down so that others could get by. "What are you doing here Todd?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The boy asked cocking an eyebrow. "I'm going to Germany with you."

To speechless to talk after that Kurt just held the boys hand as they took off and belatedly wondered how this had been possible. Todd explained that as he watched the clouds looking for something and when he found it he told Kurt to look. Kurt saw Warren better known as Angel flying just out of reach of the plane wings waving slightly in farewell.

Yes Kurt thought it may have started out as a relationship that neither one thought would make it but they came to know what it seemed two of their friends already knew, sometimes something that is wrong can be right.


	11. poll

I have a poll up asking you what you want to see next in this story so please take a minute to read and answer that, thanks.

Sweetytaylor16.


	12. now or never

Evan Daniels and Pietro Maximoff had gone off to school at New York university. Pietro took a shorter course and got a job with Warren at their company. Evan was going to school to become a gym teacher.

"Hey Tro, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Evan asked raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend from his seat on their couch.

"I have to work, actually, why what's wrong?" Pietro asked turning to meet Evan's eyes with his own.

"Nothing is wrong, Tro, Auntie O wanted us to come by the institute tomorrow night." He answered with a smile.

The taller male ran his hand through his white hair and smiled down at his boyfriend. "I'll call her and apologize about not being able to go tomorrow night. I hope you aren't mad about it."

"It's fine Tro." Evan stood and made his way in to the kitchen where he began cooking. They hadn't really had a lot of time together lately what with Pietro working and he having school. He missed just hanging out with the others and playing around. Kitty was back in town for about six weeks. She hadn't explained why she was going to be around for that long but he had a feeling she was planning something.

"I'll make it up to you Ev,"Pietro said wrapping his arms around the other boys waist and pulling him back against him. "I love you."

The boy leaned his head back against his boyfriends chest with a smile. They were as close now as they had been growing up even when they were competing against each other for something. Rather it was sports or love they had competed until they got into their teens at which point they were no longer competing in love but instead trying to win the others attention without being overly obvious as they believed it would cause issues with their families.

Neither of their families had much to say about it though when they came out and admitted to liking each other. Evans auntie O as he called Storm of the X-men had been more afraid that Pietro would hurt him in the long run than anything, but with everything that had happened with Kurt and Todd she had realized that they weren't going to hurt each other if they could help it.

"Have you heard from Kurt?" Pietro asked when they were seated at the table.

"He emailed me the other day asking if we would like to come visit, I told him that with school I can't leave right now and that you have your job, but I would let him know if we can come soon." Evan replied smiling slightly at the thought of his friend.

"I've heard from Warren that there is still a sect of mutant haters in Germany, I worry that they might fall into trouble." He stated eyeing the small picture across the room of the two boys who they had watched fly away almost a year ago now. "Todd sure knows how to get into trouble."

"Kurt does too." Evan said "Many times has that boy got into trouble."

Ring, ring, ring, ring the phone interrupted them just as they got to desert and Evan glared slightly at it as Pietro answered it. "This is Pietro speaking."

Evan ignored the looks Pietro sent his way while he cleared the table and put the desert back in the fridge. He figured it was probably Warren or Wanda with something that needed to be done at the office calling him back in for a late night work session. He trusted Pietro enough to know that he wouldn't be having an affair with anyone. It was just hard to get time together due to his schedule and then the classes that Evan was taking. He really missed the days of high school if only because he missed the time they had always managed to find for each other than.

"It was a call to tell me that Warren gave me tomorrow off, apparently he and Wanda are planning a dinner party for tomorrow night and inviting everyone from the old days that are still in the area. In other words love I would expect a call from your aunt either in the next hour or in the early morning." He wrapped his arms around the other boy and smirked into his hair as he did.

They made their way to their room and fell to the bed, kissing and running hands down each other's sides. Evan gasped when Pietro began to suck on his neck. He pressed himself even closer to his boyfriend this of course sent shivers through them both.

They lay there for an hour before the phone in the living room rang causing them both to sit up and stare groggily at the clock. They had enjoyed themselves to the fullest and then apparently fallen to sleep. When he answered it Evan nearly laughed it was his auntie O. The plans were changed and they decided to meet up at Warrens the next day. Evan crawled back in the bed next to Pietro who placed an arm around him and they fell asleep again.

The next morning they woke up to the sun light shining in through the curtains and lazily smiled at each other before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take showers. It was a fast morning although the rest of the day went rather slowly. They didn't really know what else to do so they went out to the park with a few friends from the institute.

At around four they headed toward Warren and Wanda's home. They were meet by Evan's Auntie O and the two of them at the door. They slowly made their way up to the pent house. They were smiling and laughing by the time they finally made it.

Dinner flew by and as they were eating desert Wanda stood up and smiled at them. "Well we invited you here to share with you the news, we are having a baby."

If Evan hadn't already been sitting down he probably would have fallen in his surprise at that news. It was a long time since they got together but no one had thought about kids. He knew that he and Peitro would never have kids of their own, though discussion of adopting had come up many times for at a later date. Peitro was going back and forth between staring at his sister's stomach and at the smiling faces of the couples. If the look on his face was any indication of his thoughts he was caught at the same thoughts as his.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the baby and the plans that they were making for it. It was a long night but one that was filled with all kinds of fun and laughs. Evan was very happy when they went home and fell in to the bed in their room, cuddled up and went to bed.

Evan woke up the next morning to the first light of the sun coming in through the window, a note lay on the bedside table from Peitro signed and kissed. He had left for work and allowed him to sleep in. He had class in approximently an hour, so he got up and dressed with a sigh. He was very tired still.

By the time he made his way into his class he had drank two cups of coffee and eaten a bagel. His classmates were all studying as he sat down at his seat and he found that they were not starting on anything new this morning.

It was just as his first class ended that he ran into a familiar face out in the hall way. Her hair was longer now and not as spiky. She had pierced her ears again at the top and had two little hops there.

"Hey, Evan." Her voice still had the same sound to it as it had before when they lived in the same area. "I didn't think I would see you here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, how have you been?" he asked

"Alright, my dad and mom split up, I have a two year old at home." She smiled and showed him a picture of a little girl with brown hair. "You got any kids."

"No, Not likely to have any of my own." He answered honestly.

She didn't ask about that, and instead they spent the next ten minutes talking about what classes they were taking and what they planned on doing afterward. She explained that she had gotten together with her boyfriend when they were in ninth grade and had their daughter the next year her mom hadn't been very happy about that little surprise at first but she loved her now.

At the end of the day when he entered the apartment it was to find the smell of apple pie and a beautifully set table in the dining room. He found Peitro standing behind the table with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home." He walked around and took his back pack from him sitting it beside his favorite chair in the living room and then lead him over to the table. They sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. Later he placed a small desert on the table in front of him.

Evan took a small piece out of the cake and nearly laughed when he found a small ring in the chocolate. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Evan I love you and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, please marry me."

"Peitro, you know I will marry you, I love you. I think I always have." He leaned over and pulled his boyfriend now future husband into a soft kiss.


	13. Authors note

Okay for those who noticed i added the same chapter to right kind of wrong on accident last night, I'm sorry and the real new chapter will go up just as soon as i find it because it apparently was not in the right folder. so please hang with me and i will fix that problem soon.-sweetytaylor16


	14. Chapter 14

The day after her brother left the states headed back toward Germany she found solace and comfort in Remy's arms. He held her tightly as she held in tears. She was very happy that he was there and willing to love her even though she was still learning to control her powers. He ran his hand through her hair humming a song to her as he did.

A week later she sat on her bed in the institute staring at the ring on her finger. She sighed slightly. Was she keeping him from someone who could actually love him? She hated her power for the fact that it meant she couldn't touch anyone. She was trying very hard to figure out a way to control it but it wasn't coming along very well. The professor thought that maybe it might be something in her mind that caused her to knock people out when she touched them. They were working on that trying to find a trigger somewhere in her subconscious.

Remy rode his Motorcycle back toward the new apartment he had rented with some help from his dad. It wasn't big but it was enough for him and one day Rouge if she wanted to live with him.

Six months after her brother had left she moved in to the apartment with Remy. She had a job at a comic book store and her boss seemed to be an okay guy. Every now and then one of the kids from the institute would come by. She had sold a few comics to Jubilee just that morning in fact. The bell above the door rang and she looked up to greet the customer only to go speechless. She was looking at Logan.

"What are you doing here Logan I know you don't read Comics." She said as he approached the counter.

"There's been an accident Rouge." He said in his normal voice but the look in his eyes told her something was really wrong and there were only two people who would warrant him coming to her job to tell about it.

"What happened? Is it Kurt or Remy? Should I go tell my boss I have to leave?" she rambled on nervously until he placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"It's Remy but he'll be fine, Jean says it's a broken leg. He went off the road his motorcycle." He answered.

She sighed told him to wait a minute and went to the back room. She explained to her boss that she needed to leave early and with the okay clocked out and left with Logan.

Not long later she was walking in the front door of the institute with a glare to anyone who came near her except for Jean who showed her to the room he was in. she thanked Jean and opened the door.

"You are lucky you didn't do more damage to yourself!" she yelled as she shut the door.

Jean thanked god she wasn't in there and then for just a moment felt sorry for Remy. When had she started calling him that she wondered? Somewhere along the way the last six months she had stopped seeing him as Gambit and begun seeing him as Remy the man who seemed to make her friend happy. She left in search of Scott.

"Calm down Cherie I'm going to be fine." Remy said shooting her one of his sly little smiles.

"That is not the point." She said but she had lost most of her anger now and it had been almost entirely replaced by worry. "What if you had gotten yourself killed?"

"Then you wouldn't be here yelling at me and you know that would never work for me because I want to be wherever you are Cherie." He answered still smiling.

Rouge ran a hand through her own hair before sitting down on the bed with him. "You know Evan and Pietro are getting married soon. Evan asked us girls to help plan things. Kitty made a bad joke about them wearing their uniforms and I think they actually considered that. Remy I hope you're better before then." She leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Remy looked down at the girl he loved, how had he fallen for the girl who refused to even kiss him because of her powers? He had often asked himself that question and he still didn't know the answer. She was very protective of those she loved, a good fighter, stubborn, smart, funny when she saw the reason to be, she had many different facets to her personality. She was pretty too, he often told her she was beautiful. Her hair was longer in the front than in the back though it was longer than it had once been; her eyes were as always expressive blue-green orbs.

"I should be fine by then." He said ever the optimist. He refused to allow her to worry about him for too long and he did seem to heal faster than most people although he knew no one healed as fast as Logan; that man was basically immortal. He ran his hand through her hair again like he had done often enough at night when she couldn't sleep; it always seemed to calm her down. "Don't worry so much, I'll be out of here and ready for the big day." He promised kissing her hair, something they had found he could do without any issue. When she didn't answer him he looked down at her again and saw she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes soon followed her in to sleep.

Jean found Scott in the danger room, he was working on one of the simulations where they fought Magneto's old crew and she couldn't help but laugh a little to herself at that, after all just down the hall was one of the them and another was upstairs with his Fiance who would probably have a fit if he ever found out the simulations had been kept, while a third was living in Germany with Kurt.

She waited on him to finish, and was about to open the door when a sound alerted her to a problem in the medical room. She turned on her heel and ran back. what she found was Rogue and Remy passed out and his heart monitor cord fallen from his finger, which was causing the noise. She quickly put it back on and left the room again. She meet Scott on the way to the elevator and together they went in search of Logan to get all the details. However they found that he was once again gone. Professor X told them that he had gone over to Angel and Wanda's to tell the couple about the accident and to give them an invitation to dinner the next night.

Kitty had given them a heads up that she had a date that night and had gone up to her room to get ready. A half an hour before she was due to leave Rogue wandered into the room and sat down on the extra bed that had once been hers.

"Kitty, do you think I made the right choice?" she asked "I know most people still question it."

"If you're happy that's all that really matters. He treats you right? Doesn't hurt you?" with each question she nodded and Kitty smiled "Than if you're happy and he doesn't hurt you in any way you made the right choice."

Rogue smiled at her friend and they walked down stairs together. She smiled and ran out the door and down to the gate where her boyfriend was waiting. Rogue walked back to the infirmary and smiled at Jean who was once again checking on Remy.

"He's fine." She confirmed as she walked over to join the other girl. "He's just tired."

That night they stayed in the institute and the next morning they returned to their apartment. Cleaning and laundry where done first, than they curled up on the couch to watch a show on tv. She leaned her head against his shoulder her gloved hand intertwined with his. She thought to herself how thankful she was that he was okay.

He wondered to himself how she would feel about replacing that ring he gave her with another one, a more permanent one. He had it already it was locked away in his safe in side the little black box he got with it. The ring had been his mothers, it was gold and had a pattern of leaves around it. Maybe after Evan and Pietro were married he would think about asking her to make it official. He knew he would never love another like he loved her.

As they fell asleep that night the same thought ran through their heads: I hope we have forever like this.


	15. Authors note 2

Okay so I'm writing this because I don't know what else to do, I love my story and I love writing but I have honestly lost my drive for The Right kind of wrong. I wrote it to the end of what I had in mind and until I can figure out where to go with it this story is on hold. You can send me ideas if you want to. I think I need to change my type of story for a bit and I do have a new one up now that is a crossover between Harry Potter and X-men evolution it may eventually have romance in it but that isn't planned. Though honestly most of my stories aren't. Please If you like this story understand that If I get some inspiration for a new chapter it will get written and posted. Until than please don't be to mad.


End file.
